


Ranbu no melody

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Para proteger lo más preciado, todo lo demás no importa.





	Ranbu no melody

_"Tan valiosa que nada más importa"_

«Ranbu no melody; SID»

* * *

 

 

No comprendía que estaba haciendo. Siempre consiente en su actuar –y alguna que otra vez inconsciente en su manera de divertirse– se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a aquél estado siempre que se trataba de él. Teniéndolo cerca, y por más que intentará, no podía distinguir el negro del blanco y las preguntas no podían responderse con un sencillo _sí_ o un llano _no_ , estando él nada era simple y no podía entenderse a sí misma.

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, reprendiéndose. Buscarle sentido a algo que de por si carecía de él era inútil, sin embargo no podía evitar querer darle nombre a todo lo que se aglomeraba dentro de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su acompañante sonriendo débilmente al notar la exasperación en sus facciones.

Rangiku suspiró de nuevo. No podía encontrar explicaciones para ella, pero lo cierto es que a él  lo entendía mucho menos, creía conocerlo más que a nadie y sin embargo, en incontables ocasiones sentía que estaba ante un completo desconocido.

—Nada… sólo me reprochaba el haber venido aquí cuando llevas meses sin dirigirme la palabra —resopló haciendo un mohín, evitando dar la verdadera respuesta.

El hombre rió ante el gesto.

—¿Estás celosa del capitán Aizen?

_Y ahí iba de nuevo…_

Le odiaba. Rangiku realmente lo detestaba. Él era capaz de soltar comentarios como ese sin cambiar de expresión, tal como si no significaran absolutamente nada, mientras que ella luchaba desesperadamente por no mostrar el sonrojo que sentía crecer en sus mejillas.

Levantó la vista hacía el cielo del suave atardecer, cargado de dulces y cálidos matices que asemejan la dulzura de miel, ¿por qué su corazón se empeñaba en oprimirse? ¿Por qué le susurraba cosas qué no deseaba escuchar?

_"Rangiku, Rangiku, tu sabes todas las respuestas a tus preguntas...”_

Su estúpido y entrometido corazón tenía razón, se dijo a si misma frunciendo el ceño.

—Gin —llamó la atención del hombre a su lado—, ¿qué estás haciendo? —volteó a mirarlo con sus preciosos ojos azules suplicantes, ella sabía que era todo lo que tenía que decir, él la comprendía a la perfección, conocía sus miedos, sus dudas y todo a lo que su alma le aterraba.

_"Por favor... por favor ya no me mientas"_

—¿De que hablas...? —dijo riendo en un tono que haría a cualquiera creer ignorancia, pero no a ella, sabía que estaba mintiendo, de nuevo le estaba ocultando la verdad tras su odiosa sonrisa. Tragó fuertemente y con todos los nervios crispados por la furia se acercó a él, tomó la orilla de su casaca de shinigami y lo bajó hasta su altura. Azul y azul se encontraron, la mujer quiso decir algo pero nada salió de su garganta, de todas formas, ¿qué palabras podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía lograr que dejara de mentirle, de ocultarle cosas? Tragó de nuevo y al ver que él comenzaría a hablar calló sus labios con los propios, en una desesperada caricia.

El hombre que siempre era capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos tras su gesto zorruno, quedó indefenso un instante lo suficientemente largo como para saborear el sabor a aguamiel de los labios de la mujer, pero sólo se permitiría eso, no movería un músculo, ni haría nada más por corresponderla. Sabía porque sus labios tenían ese sabor y qué el único culpable de ello era él, pero la culpa por el sabor a alcohol en su boca no sería suficiente para decirle nada, una herida no era suficiente para que él renunciara a su más importante misión en la vida… o mejor dicho, en la ironía de la muerte.

Rangiku se alejó de él para tomar aire, lo miró dolida cuando se dio cuenta de la determinación en su cara de no decirle nada, pero no se rendiría, tomó impulso para acercarse de nuevo a su rostro pero fue detenida.

—No, no lo hagas, Rangiku…—dijo, haciendo de su voz un murmullo cada vez mas bajo— algún día… me convertiré en algo que no serás capaz amar… así que, no lo hagas.

El gesto de la mujer se contrajo en tristeza y aunque en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse las lágrimas, testarudamente no las dejó caer.

 _“Cómo si eso pudiera suceder”_ Quiso que la frase saliera de su boca, pero no lo consiguió, tan sólo logró fruncir el ceño con el rostro llenó de cosas jamás dichas. Ella conocía todo de él y sin embargo no sabía nada, siempre había mentiras ahí donde estaban las verdades y Rangiku comenzaba a hartarse, dolía demasiado quedarse atrás.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rangiku —susurró al deslizar un colgante de plata sobre su cuello y sin mediar otra palabra comenzó a alejarse del lugar de donde él –después de tanto tiempo– la había citado.

La mujer apretó con fuerza la cadena contra su pecho, luego dejó caer una lágrima y varias más hasta que se hubieron secado. Otra vez, era sólo capaz de verlo partir, ver como su espalda cargada de mentiras desaparecía con una melodía triste y siniestra de fondo. Su corazón se lo decía, pero su mente se empeñaba en no aceptarlo… Él tarde o temprano la dejaría, como en las noches frías en la cabaña en la montaña… y ella, de nuevo, no sería capaz de encontrarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> No de palabras: 869  
> Fecha de creación: 5 de octubre de 2012


End file.
